


We Should Do This More Often

by WaywardCompanion



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Little bit of angst, M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardCompanion/pseuds/WaywardCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes out drinking. Gwen's a little jealous and Ianto's a little embarrassed and Jack is Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Do This More Often

Jack had taken it upon himself to take the whole team out drinking. They all sat round a table. Jack smiled as he looked around. Tosh and Owen were deep in conversation sitting closer than they normally would causing Jack to smirk and throw Owen a wink that caused the other man to roll his eyes. He observed as Toshiko discreetly moved closer and Owen flushed deeply. The immortal’s smile grew when he saw their hands intertwined. Jack then turned his attention to Rhys and Gwen who were smiling and talking quietly with each other. He smiled happily. Gwen caught Jack’s eye and blushed heavily as she became distracted with the Captain. Jack knew that Gwen had feelings for him but Jack knew that his heart had been stolen by a certain 25 year-old. Jack felt a gentle hand settle on his shoulder and a voice like liquid gold reached his ears. 

“Jack? Are you alright? I’m sorry if I’ve said something wrong” a soft voice said sounding worried. This caused Jack to smile sweetly as he turned to meet the blue gaze of Ianto Jones. 

“No. No. I’m fine. I was just looking at how happy everyone is. We should do this more often” he commented wrapping an arm around Ianto and pulling him closer. Ianto shifted uncomfortably and ducked away from the arm. The smile fell from Jack’s lips. 

“We should do this more often.” Ianto agreed smiling weakly trying to ignore the crease in Jack’s brows that he wanted to smooth out. He sighed just deciding to get it over with and address his awkward retreat “They’ll see us” he hissed. 

“Who? Our friends?” Jack laughed and kissed Ianto’s nose. Which caused Ianto to scrunch up his nose and shove Jack’s shoulder lightly.

“Yes. Anyone could. Don’t do that here,” he said rubbing his nose, he glared at Jack as best he could. The other continued to laugh loudly. The others had turned to Jack. Gwen, of course, was the first to speak up. 

“What’s so funny?” she said looking to Ianto briefly but mainly taking the opportunity to stare at Jack which caused something to rear it’s angry head within Ianto. 

“Oh just Ianto.” Jack said wiping his eyes. He looked at the others who were waiting for him to elaborate since none of them had ever taken the younger man for much of a funny guy. “Let’s dance!” Jack exclaimed. Toshiko nodded excitedly as she grabbed Owen and led him away. Owen looked terrified causing Ianto to snicker. Jack shooed Rhys and Gwen towards the dance floor, as the couple left Ianto noticed the longing glance Gwen shot Jack. Ianto who had already adopted a look of terror on his face turned to the Captain shaking his head with his hands up defensively. 

“Jack…no. They’ll see us. I’m not even a good dancer. Really. I’m good just to stay here and have a couple drinks.” Ianto blabbered. Jack stop him abruptly by putting his fingers to his lips. 

“Ianto. There are tons of people on the dance floor. I can’t even see anyone from the team. Let’s just go and have a little fun. People really won’t care. It’s not 1965 anymore. I know that your family is not that great about this stuff so being open freaks you out but just tonight let’s just have a good time. We don’t have to be making out or anything. Let’s just dance and drink” Jack pleaded. Ianto sighed and Jack knew that he had convinced the young man. They slid out of the booth and made their way into the dance pit. After what felt like hours of dancing, both men were sweating but still very much energized. Ianto went to go back to the booth when a much more sexual kind of rave song came on but Jack grabbed the young man and they were grinding. Ianto moaned softly as he felt Jack pressing against him. Ianto turned in Jack’s arms.

“Can we leave now?” he asked innocently, seeing the lust in the other’s eyes. Jack nodded and Ianto led him out of the bar but Jack grabbed Ianto.

“Wait…fuck. We can’t leave without the others,” Jack grinned and pulled Ianto around and into an alley. Ianto shook his head at Jack before he was pressed against the stonewall of the alley and kissed roughly. Jack’s leg was in between Ianto’s and pressing on his groin causing Ianto to moan into Jack’s mouth. Jack smiled against Ianto’s lips. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack’s hair pulling the man closer, deepening the kiss further. Their lips moved apart together as their tongues met both moaned softly. 

“Oi! Harkness! Jones! We thought you two had left without us but now I see you guys were just…busy” Owen roared with laughter as the two jumped apart as though electricity had shocked them. Tosh pushed Owen in the arm but Owen bounced back and put his arm around her shoulders. Gwen glared at Ianto, shooting Jack hurt expressions as though Jack had cheated on her. Ianto looked at Jack trying to show all the regret and embarrassment in one look. 

“I told you they would catch us! Gwen looks like she’ll tear my head off! I’ll never hear the end from Owen!” Ianto fumed quietly shoving away from Jack and storming off to the SUV. Jack sighed and went after him nodding for the others to follow. 

“Yan… Come on. You know it felt good.” He said quietly to Ianto who glared at him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Obviously it felt good, Jack. I’m embarrassed and you’re not helping so just shut up” he spat angrily. Once they were at the SUV, Ianto got in and slammed his door. 

“Sorry, mate. I really didn’t know he was so…private about it,” Owen said apologetically to Jack. Jack just shook his head and smiled at everyone.

“It’s alright. Ianto will be fine. He’s just embarrassed.” Jack smiled gently.

“Why? He was snogging you. I’d think it would be the other way around” Gwen commented. 

“Gwen!” Tosh scolded. 

“What?! We were all thinking it.” Gwen said flippantly. Jack shook his head and shot Gwen a glare before going and getting in the vehicle. Everyone else got into the vehicle, Ianto stared out the window because despite what they think. He had heard what they said and Gwen’s words had struck him. 

Once everyone was dropped back at home and they were parked at Ianto’s flat, Jack reached over and took Ianto’s hand and kissed it softly. 

“Ianto, they didn’t care. Owen was just being a bugger.” Jack said quietly. Ianto nodded and wiped at his eyes. 

“Gwen cared. She’s right you know? If either of us should be embarrassed it should be you.” Ianto said quietly. Jack grabbed Ianto’s face. 

“No, Ianto. You’re amazing. I would never be embarrassed to have you,” he promised. 

“I’m not embarrassed about us. I’m just embarrassed that we were caught in such a position,” he whispered gently. Jack smiled warmly. 

“I know. Believe me I know.” He said kissing Ianto’s nose softly, he felt Ianto relax which made his smile grow even more. Jack leaned in gently and kissed Ianto very softly, when he pulled back Ianto was smiling at him. “What?” Jack asked.

“You’re so sweet to me” Ianto grinned pulling Jack close “And you know what?”

“What?” Jack whispered in the darkness of the SUV.

“I love it” Ianto whispered back. Jack grinned understanding what was said and he nodded his agreement. “Let’s go inside” Ianto murmured. 

“We should finish what we started” Jack commented.

“You never were one to leave a job unfinished” Ianto returned quickly. Both men chuckled as they headed into the comfort of Ianto’s flat. “We should do that more often.”


End file.
